


便宜儿子

by fffffffffish



Category: all李光洁 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish





	1. Chapter 1

说起郭京飞，屈楚萧对他的感情十分复杂，三分嫉妒，三分羡慕，三分憎恶，剩下一分是敬而远之。

潘粤明曾经总结，如果说屈楚萧是狼崽，那郭京飞就是只野猫。闻言前者气鼓鼓的，后者倒是很淡定，甚至颇为满意的点点头。  
野猫会杀死它领地范围内一切能杀死的东西，杀戮不是出于饥饿，而是本性，城市中的一只野猫足矣引起一场小型生态灾难。  
就连李光洁，也不敢真的招惹郭京飞，毕竟更多时候，是郭京飞来招惹他。  
屈楚萧喝得有点晕，找了个位置坐下，远远地盯着李光洁和张博你来我往聊得活着，脑子却飘远了，他想，郭京飞应该是最早察觉到自己那点不可见人的小心思的人，甚至是连他自己都不知道的时候，就敲打过他一次。

屈楚萧清楚地记得那天，天气很闷，没有一丝风，空气潮湿黏腻得像凝固，天际线的云压得很低，仿佛随之会落下雨一样。  
大约已经过了十二点，他被热醒，天边隐隐滚来雷声，他爬起来冲了个凉水澡，带着一身湿淋淋的水汽重新躺下时，久违的雨终于落下来。  
李光洁是和这场雨一起回来的。  
听见钥匙转动的声音时，屈楚萧快要再次睡过去了，楼下踉踉跄跄的脚步声阻止了他翻身下床的动作——还有一个人。  
他知道自己养父榻边从来是不缺人的，床伴也好，炮友也罢，李光洁有时候是场面上应付，应付不了的也绝不会带回来。这就像是一个不成文的规矩，一楼和地下室的诊所人来人往，能踏进小楼二层以上的人永远只有那么几个。  
这里是被默认为家的地方。  
屈楚萧意识到，那个人要么自己认识，要么真的很重要。  
这个念头就像是一块石头，坠得他胸口钝痛，呼吸都困难起来，意识却越来越清醒。

这时候脚步声挪到了楼梯上，衣衫摩擦窸窸窣窣的声响也变得清晰起来，屈楚萧闭着眼捂住耳朵，那些不堪入目的画面就蛇一样钻进他的脑海。  
李光洁喜欢穿衬衣，纯色的，干干净净的白或者淡蓝，扣子系的一丝不苟，领带是深色的，下摆整齐地扎进腰里，下身是深色的长裤，他是个对时尚颇有些挑剔的人，习惯用修身剪裁就衬出宽肩窄腰的线条。  
但是现在呢。  
衣领肯定早就乱了，也许领带还松松地挂在脖子上，可是这样只会更糟糕，领口的扣子崩掉了几颗，手就可以畅通无阻地从敞开的领口探进去，隔着纯棉布料搔一下，乳尖就硬成一颗小小的红豆，再揉两把胸口的软肉，向来手感倒是极好。  
然后呢，应该是要吻他，通红的鼻尖，湿漉漉的眼尾，他眼睛生得那么好看，可是线条又太温柔，平日里抬眼垂眸都吝啬，冷硬如冰冻的湖面，但是现在，那双眼睛大概蒙着层水光，冰湖破碎春潮翻腾，波光潋滟，曾经掩饰得很好的脆弱和软弱被翻腾上来，红潮从眼角烧到面颊，唇角追着碾过，他太瘦，颊上骨骼起伏分明，隔得人掌心生疼。  
接着衬衣从肩头滑落，他左肩和右背有两块圆圆的疤，那是子弹击入再钻出的地方，这时候衬衣下摆就被揪出来，铛得一声，皮带落地的声音敲碎了少年的幻梦。

屈楚萧猛地睁开眼，低头发现自己可耻的硬了。  
可是，夜深人静，细微的水声和低哑破碎的呻吟很快又缠上他，那条盘绕在脑海里的蛇吐着血红的信子，鳞片闪着寒光。  
你听啊，那个人在吻他呢。  
扶着他的后颈，掐着他的下巴，用力或是温柔地吮吸他的唇瓣，舌尖划过齿缝是淡淡的烟草味，也许也不是，他戒烟以来嗜糖如命，最近又迷上了一款零食，裹着草莓巧克力的饼干条，叼烟一样叼着，其实尝不尝出甜味都无所谓，因为他乖顺地张开嘴，破碎的呻吟和低低的哀求从吻和吻的间隙漏出来。  
屈楚萧知道他的唇很软，旁边有一圈细小的胡茬，蹭上去痒痒的，他的吻就像他的眼睛一样温柔，在高烧或是梦魇中意识混乱地挣扎时，额头上那点温热柔软的触感就像是推给溺水者的一块浮木。

他就是他的浮木。屈楚萧望着天花板想，自己伸手去够，紧抓不放，都是出于本能。  
爱一个人，也是本能吗？

爱。

对于一个十五岁的少年来说，这个字眼太重了。

楼梯上的脚步停顿了一会，两个人似乎在低声交谈，随着一声压在嗓子里的尖叫，交缠的步子变成了一个更为沉重的脚步声，一步步走上来。  
他们的卧室是对门，间距一米不到，屈楚萧侧头贴着门听，对面得动静就透过木板无比清晰的传过来，衣衫剥落，肌肤摩擦的声音，甚至可以听见门板承受压力发出的轻微咯吱声。  
没有比这更荒谬更病态的画面了。  
他的养父被人抵在门板上抚摸亲吻，而他就在不过半米之外的地方，躲在门后自渎，剧烈的羞耻和愤怒之下，他绝望地感到一丝背德的快感。  
一声惊雷，积蓄了一天的雨水终于泼下来。  
门外的温存也被雷声打断了。  
他听见了李光洁声音，他说，快点，你行不行啊。  
缠绵又轻快，叫人无端想起花丛中翩然起舞的蝴蝶，甚至可以想象到尾音里那点懒洋洋的媚态，像蝴蝶起舞时跳跃的翅膀尾巴。  
那是他从未听过的、被情欲烧透了的声音。  
他哆嗦了一下，在自己手里射了出来。

屋外的雨越下越大，隔壁淋浴的水声什么时候停下的，屈楚萧都没有意识到。  
他换了身干净的衣物，蹑手蹑脚，俯在门上去听。  
他不是没有偷着藏着看过那些东西，或是杂志或是碟片，可是现场比任何录像都来得刺激。他很快就意识到不对劲的地方——对面没有关门。  
推开一点门，看见对面的门半合着，留出一道不小的缝隙，如同任君参观的邀请。  
屈楚萧的脸登时火辣辣的烧起来。  
屋内光线很暗，他只能看到模模糊糊的两道人影，一个趴附在另一个身上，一下一下的耸动，像两条交媾的蛇一样纠缠在一起，床榻也跟着他们的动作一下一下地颤抖。雨声压过了一切，呻吟，啜泣，哭叫，还有别的浪荡话，都被这场雨盖得严严实实，可是就算是默片也无法遮掩屋内淫靡迷乱的气息。  
一道冷光撕裂夜空，对面房间被闪电照亮的瞬间，屈楚萧看到了屋内的景象——  
那个人的手被捆着吊在床头，整个人被推挤在床的上半部分，折成一个不可思议的弧度，那双又细又长的腿，一条曲着被困在胸前，另一条被另一个人握着脚踝拉扯开，摆成方便进入的姿势。  
他的眼睛被蒙着，冷白的光落下的瞬间，他只是下意识地向抖了一下，脸上混杂着意乱情迷和天真又无辜的神情，这种矛盾造就了极致诡异的美感，他天鹅似的抻长脖颈，嘴微微张着，像是等待被亲吻。

屈楚萧不知道李光洁最终有没有得到那个亲吻。

轰隆的雷声仿佛在他脑海中炸响，他连滚带爬的回到床上，睁着眼睛，直到东方微微发亮才撑不住眯了过去。


	2. Chapter 2

在屈楚萧望着天花板默念第五十七次的时候，他听见了脚步声。  
一个人的脚步声，步伐很稳，小心翼翼的，刻意放缓步子。  
脚步声一点点靠进，屈楚萧合上眼装作睡得很熟的样子，如同一只蜷伏在黑暗中的野兽，屏息等待着猎物的靠近。

李光洁推开门，明显愣住了。  
那么几秒，屈楚萧心如擂鼓，他怕李光洁会直接转身走人。  
最后，站在门口的人似乎还是默许了屈楚萧的存在，他把脏袜子丢进门口的衣娄，赤着脚走进卫生间洗脸。

被屈楚萧翻身压住的时候，李光洁也没怎么挣扎，甚至没觉得意外，似乎对方的行为全在预料之中。  
你去哪了？屈楚萧怒气冲冲的地质问。  
喝茶。  
李光洁撩撩眼皮，无奈地扫了身上的人一眼，继而垂下眼帘，沉默着等屈楚萧的下文。

你看，他甚至不愿和你多说一个字。

这个念头才真正地激怒了屈楚萧。  
人怒极之后之后反而会笑，笑声却让李光洁更加困惑。  
你笑什么。  
李光洁抬眸，直撞进少年人被愤怒烧透了的眼瞳里。

一秒的停顿，足够一匹狼从蛰伏的草丛暴起咬断毫无防备的白鹿的咽喉。

屈楚萧咬上他的唇的同时，整个人也压了上去。  
他死死卡住对方下意识想推开自己的腕子，一只手按到头顶，另一只手在对方腰上和腿根各掐了一把，彻底断绝了年长者用力把自己掀下去的动作。  
完成这一切并不难，李光洁终归没有他年轻，加上累了一天，精神和体力都不及平时。屈楚萧要按住他，并不比按住一只羊难太多，更何况他采用了最行之有效且毫无怜悯的方法暴力压制，他甚至能听见年长者正因为骨节错动的疼痛低声抽气。  
可是，他正在气头上，这种示弱的声音并不能消减怒气，反而激起了进一步施虐的欲望。  
那个本来就有些粗暴的吻也彻底沦为啃咬。  
他唇齿间的味道是牙膏的薄荷味，还有茶香，屈楚萧胸中涌出一点热流。

原来他没有骗自己。

他逼近得太急，牙齿磕碰唇角，疼痛和血腥味在唇齿间迅速蔓延，屈楚萧毫不怀疑李光洁真会咬断自己的舌头，可他还是不管不顾地挤进去，舌面擦过齿列时的一点钝痛也被忽略，横冲直撞地冲进去追逐纠缠对方的舌头。少年人没有什么经验，此时占有欲蒙过理智，他完全凭借本能，粗鲁而毫无章法地又吮又咬，松开的时候两个人都带着点喘，屈楚萧的唇角破了，血沾在身下人的唇上，染出一抹妖冶的红。  
李光洁显然还没从这个完全失控的吻中回过神，他愣愣地看着屈楚萧用指腹按了按自己发痛的唇角，血色在指尖碾开，那双黑沉沉的眸子仍旧死死地盯着他。  
愤怒已经燃尽了，取而代之的是他之前从未在这双眼睛里看到过的情绪。

赤裸裸的渴望和占有。

你知不知道你在干什么。  
他开口的时候声线抖得不成样子，猛地起身几乎要把屈楚萧直接掀翻，可是年轻人猜到了他的意图，快他一步揪着头发把他狠狠地摔回床上。  
是，我亲你了。  
李光洁被这一下磕得头晕，眼前全是重影，可是压在他身上的小崽子根本不在乎这些。  
我亲你，怎么了？  
屈楚萧又重复了一边，他用膝盖分开身下人的两条腿，恶劣地向上顶了顶，才有条不紊地拆年长者的皮带。他一边沿着腰线摸下去，一边俯下身，看着年长者因羞愤而涨红的脸，勾出一个笑。  
年轻人的语气轻快又残忍。  
他说，我还要操你呢。

屈楚萧知道李光洁不会只因落在劣势而就范，就像李光洁了解他也不会因为自己的反抗而停手。  
他扭动挣扎得太用力，屈楚萧扯掉他的领带松开他衬衫扣子的时候差点要按不住。  
年轻人眼睛暗了暗，掐着他尖翘的下巴，低头在他唇上啃了一口，然后换上半是威胁半是调笑的口吻说，你乖一点。  
等到屈楚萧腾出手扯他裤子的时候，李光洁背上的汗毛都要竖起来了。  
你他妈放开我。  
你喊啊。屈楚萧冷笑。今天谁来，我就让谁在这儿看着，看我怎么操你。  
年长者挣扎蹬踢的动作没得到任何好处，反而帮助屈楚萧几下子就扯掉他的下身的衣物。  
年轻人伸手握住他腿间半软的玩意，不轻不重地撸了一把，指甲恶劣地刮过敏感的龟头，李光洁打了个哆嗦，下意识地夹腿往后缩，屈楚萧的手被挤在他腿间，反手在大腿内侧白腻的肌肤上掐了一把，力气不小，疼得李光洁眼前泛起片水光，腿上也浮出块暗红的印子。  
李光洁，你能不能乖一点。  
屈楚萧恶狠狠地说，他本来就不多的耐心快被耗尽了。

他压着李光洁，胡乱的舔吻吮吸，留下绯红的泛着水光的吻痕，从眉峰到耳廓，从唇角到乳首，从鼻尖落到锁骨，他用牙齿触碰那块枪伤愈后的疤痕，用舌尖在他肚脐上打转，描摹他腰腹肌肉的线条。  
年轻人一边亲他一边给他手淫，时不时的还会因为控制不好力道弄疼他。  
这些触碰全部受本能驱使，没有安抚，更不会讨好，甚至从他颤抖慌乱中的样子寻得乐趣，肆无忌惮地撩拨就是不给他一个痛快。  
李光洁在他身下扭得像砧板上的一尾鱼，即使明知道横竖逃不开下油锅的命运，也要蹦跶两下。  
等到屈楚萧玩够了，才让他射了一次。  
就着一点冰凉的液体，他的手指开始不安分地往后探，润滑不够，只是捅进去潦草地扩张两下。他的另一只手握住李光洁的膝弯逼迫他向自己打开身体，下身被完全暴露在年轻人视线下的羞耻感让李光洁抬脚就要踹人，可是他太疼了，力气不够，只是软绵绵地踩在屈楚萧肩上，被少年人毫不费力的捉住，反带了几分欲拒还迎的意味。  
屈楚萧瞥见了他脚踝上的那圈暗痕，眸光一暗，眉眼线条就冷厉起来。

别人可以，我就不行，是不是？

他没给他辩解的机会。

他有一副很适合做爱的身体，不止一个人这样评价过。  
踝骨纤细，一只手正好攥住，但不是不堪一握的脆弱，而是像他的腰身一样细窄坚韧，此时被拗出一个不可思议的弧度，让人有种摧毁折磨他的欲望。  
屈楚萧分开那两条修长笔直的腿，把自己挤进去，高热的肠壁就紧紧得咬上来，他的尺寸不小，撑得满满当当，每一丝褶皱都被抚平。这里面太紧，绞得人头皮发麻，又痛又爽，细小的电流沿着脊柱爬到四肢百骸，本能驱使他扣住身下人的腰就用力地顶撞起来。  
到了这个地步，李光洁仍是一门心思的不让他好过，死死咬住牙冠，不肯出一点声音。  
可是这幅早已被调教得熟透了的身体比他要诚实，屈楚萧再一次顶进去的时候擦过一点，他整个人像是被抽掉脊骨一样软下来，生理性的泪水顺着烧红的眼角滚落，仿佛连成一串玉珠在枕头上摔成支离破碎的水痕，呻吟被他死死咬在嘴里，可绵长的尾音还是从齿缝间漏出来。  
屈楚萧知道自己找对了地方，每一次都精准有力地碾过那里，换来对方愈发抑制不住的喘息。  
少年人一边挺动，一边附身亲了亲年长者湿漉漉的微微颤动的眼睫，说，你那么舒服，为什么不出声呢？  
那是生理欢愉也无法抵消地耻辱和痛苦，李光洁撇开头不去看他，闭上眼想依靠转移注意力来消解痛苦，可是这也不被允许。  
屈楚萧掐着他的下巴逼迫他转回头。

你看着我。

李光洁不情不愿地抬眼，屈楚萧也正垂眸看他，他们的目光落在一处。  
一剪月光自天边沿着少年人的肩背斜切落下，暗色的眼瞳里盈满细碎的光。李光洁浑身上下拆开重组般的疼，这一眼看得他头也要跟着疼起来。  
明明被按着又咬又掐被操得眼前发黑的是自己，他怎么还委屈上了。

我后悔了。我后悔答应，做你儿子了。

每一个字被年轻人咬在舌尖，辗转一番，砸在他心口。

屈楚萧全然不知年长者此时心如刀割。  
他把人抱起来，扶着李光洁跨坐在自己怀里，这个姿势进入得更深，滚烫的阴茎直顶在最要命的地方。完全吃进去时，两个人都长长地吐出一口气，屈楚萧稍稍挺腰，身上人虚张声势的那点气势就彻底被击垮了，鼻尖都是红的，按在他肩上的手指也下意识地蜷紧，又猛地缩回来，像是怕把他抓疼了似的。  
屈楚萧抓住那只无处安放的手。  
李光洁的手也好看，骨节修长，却不枯瘦粗糙，指腹软软的，掌心也有一点肉，捏起来温热舒服。屈楚萧亲了亲他的掌心，十指相扣，他们的手指就很缠绵地绞在一起。然后，他伸出另一只手蹭掉年长者眼角将落未落的那滴泪，倾身去吻被自己欺负的眼圈都红了人。  
他没费什么力气，就让李光洁顺从的张开嘴，两个人一起坠入一个诡异而温情的吻里。他知道李光洁面皮薄，就故意吮出啧啧水声，同时伸手扣住后脑不让他躲开。  
最后，他贴着李光洁的耳畔说话，轻巧又无辜，像某种小动物伸出幼嫩的爪子在心上抓挠，留下浅浅的血痕。

那你乖一点，我就叫你一声爸，好不好？

不等回答，屈楚萧就开始耸腰向上顶，落在李光洁后颈的手沿着脊骨滑下来，扣住支棱着的肩胛将人紧紧地锁在自己怀里。他掌下是窄而薄的一片骨头，好像蝴蝶的翅膀，轻飘飘地捏在指尖，一用力就会碎掉一样。  
李光洁就被顶撞得眼神都有点散，疼痛和滔天的快感轮番倾轧他的神志，他这把年纪已经受不住这种不知节制的折腾，汗水混着泪珠从脸颊滚到下巴，随着耸动的节奏滴滴答答地落下，没一会，他疲软的阴茎又颤巍巍地翘起来，顶在年轻人紧实的小腹上。  
他太委屈了，他被自己捡回来当做儿子养大的孩子按在床上操得腰都快断了，可是小他一轮多的崽子还要欺负他，折辱他，非要把扎在他心上的那把钝刀子转一转才肯罢休。

爸，我操你操得舒服吗？

被他视作小孩儿的人仰着脖子，尖尖的下巴卡在他的颈窝里，牙尖贴着动脉，艳红的吻痕如春日樱花般沿着颈侧次第绽放。年轻人颌骨微微用力的时候，李光洁甚至觉得自己的喉咙会被咬断。看他绝望地闭紧眼睛，屈楚萧吭吭哧哧地笑起来，舔舔自己在对方喉结上留下的那排牙印，然后捏着他屁股用力颠他。

漂亮又脆弱的东西，总能勾起最恶劣的本性，叫人好奇那份美丽支离破碎的样子。  
可是那终究叫人心疼。

少年人捧着李光洁的脸，小狗一样一点一点地舔去他的泪水。  
我不想欺负你的。  
屈楚萧哄他，你放松点，我都快被你夹断了。  
李光洁气的想给他一巴掌，他的腰还快要断了呢。  
可他此时手软脚软地靠在对方怀里，受制于人，只能报复性地狠狠夹了屈楚萧一下。  
这一下子绞得屈楚萧差点直接交代在里面，积攒地那点温柔一下子消失了，力气也有几分失控。

被翻过来的时候，李光洁已经彻底没了反抗的力气，任由年轻人把他摆成趴伏在床上的姿势，羞耻地翘起屁股。可是他只能鸵鸟似的把头埋在枕头里，试图失控地呻吟和呜呜咽咽的哭声也被藏起来。  
屈楚萧从背后操进去，抓着他的手撑在床头，仍旧保持十指相扣的姿势，一手伸到胸前掐他敏感的乳肉，非逼着他哭叫出声才摆休。  
这个野兽交媾般的姿势极能满足人的掌控欲，起初他只是一下一下缓慢地顶弄，可没一会年轻人的动作就粗暴起来，完全退出来再顶进去，他叼着他后颈的一片肉，一次比一次撞得更深更狠，肉体碰撞的声音和淫糜的气息在房间内荡开。

屈楚萧又按着李光洁操弄了好一阵，才抽出来射在他屁股上，粘稠的液体沿着臀部和大腿肌肉纹理往下淌，还有几滴精液溅落在细窄的腰背上，看起来情色又羞耻。  
他躺下来，环抱着年长了自己十几岁的人，像小兽一样用自己的鼻尖去蹭那人的脸。  
李光洁脸上湿漉漉的，汗水混着泪水，都被屈楚萧一点点擦去。  
你别哭啦。  
屈楚萧捧着他的脸说。  
我错了，你别生气了，好不好。  
屈楚萧知道自己说的话做的事都伤害了他，他想他应该道歉，却有不知道该从哪里开始。  
喘了一会，李光洁才有气无力的开口，我把你当做……

当做什么都已经不重要了，反正这些都被已经撕扯得面目全非。  
他说不下去了。

我不想当你儿子。屈楚萧用吻阻断他的抽噎，小心翼翼的，像是噙着玫瑰的嫩蕊。

我喜欢你呀。  
他听见少年人说。


End file.
